


He's soo gone

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Revenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested so yeah. May be more parts</p>
    </blockquote>





	He's soo gone

**Author's Note:**

> requested so yeah. May be more parts

“ Peter” Derek growled as he pinned him by the throat against the metal elevator. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Well my sweet sweet little nephew you fucked up ,sooo I fucked him” Peter tried to chuckled even though his voice box was confined.   


“Derek, get off of him, he is right you screwed up. I'm not yours anymore. I apparently never was” 

Stiles cried, tears flowing again as he pulled up his underwear and trousers.   


“So you fuck the first guy you see? My psycho undead uncle” Derek spat, Jennifer just watching from the doorway. 

 

Peter noticed Stiles jaw clench and his hands turn to fists, he was going to punch Derek and all that would do is break his hand,so Peter did the first thing he could think of in the position he was in and he dug his claw into the back of Derek's neck transferring some memories to distract him. The one that was unintentionally transferred was painful for Derek. 

 

_He lay choking,drowning in his own blood. His nose was full of the smell of his crispy burnt flesh, ash and earthy dirt. The pain was unbearable but the thought of the inevitable death was worse. He had finally finished his mission of revenge and with that he could rest easy yet he never wanted to die , he just wanted a family. He could feel his power fading faster than he was. He tried._

 

Peter threw his trousers on ,not caring about his underwear before he grabbed the rest of his clothes shoving them under his arm then grabbing Stiles' hand and dragging him gently away. 

 

Jennifer ran to Derek who was curled up in a ball on the cold elevator floor. 

 

 

Stiles sat at his desk unable to concentrate and get Derek out of his head. 

 

“You are were too young to be broken, way to young to be lied to” Peter hushed into Stiles' ear spinning the chair so he could wrap his arms around the boy's body. 

 

Stiles never expect to be with Peter again but he was there to comfort him ,even seeked him out to make sure he was alright. Maybe he just wanted sex, but this man could get any man or woman he wanted, he did not need a barely 17 year old boy who had just lost his virginity. He may be seeing what he wants to see yet at this moment in time he did not care. Clothes were discarded in a flash when Peter started nibbling along the boy's neck.

 

He straddled the man's hips pushing him down on the bed. Peter watched as Stiles' hands wandered over his body, the boy looked so tiny and delicate compared to him – but he wasn’t. Derek should have learnt that. A spicy scent drifted up, Stiles had opened a vial filled with some kind of oil and used it to coat his fingers before reaching between his own legs .Peter could not take his eyes off of him. Then a slick finger pushed behind Stiles' balls, slid further, barely breached his body, and his control shattered. His eyes closed, he threw his head back and pushed his hips into the touch. He stretched himself carefully and slowly teasing the man below him whose cock was twitching for attention.

He keeps his hand on Stiles' rear, clutching, squeezing, spreading him wide so that he can fill him with his cock right down to the root. Straddling his lap, Stiles can find the right leverage to slide his whole length in and out of himself with quick, hard snaps of his hips. The wet, greedy noises his ass makes when he fuck himself on him like that makes him feel like a boy from one of the porn clips he watches. Stiles groans , pant and grunt and moan at the feel of impaling himself on his hot flesh. In this position, when he gets worn out, he can settle all the way down on his dick, roll his hips and feel him churning his insides. Just a little burn and a lot of awesome. Peter grips his hips tightly, Stiles winced as the older man ran the pads of his fingers over the cuts from earlier. Stiles is close Peter can feel it ,so is he, in an instance he flips the boy onto his back and begins to thrust into him with werewolf speed. The bed's creaking got worse and worse. Peter moaned Stiles' name against his lips when he came inside him, Stiles come gathering between them as he scratched into Peter's back ecstasy taking over him. He nuzzles his face into his neck as both of their chests fall and rise, panting for air. Until there was a loud crack and the bed collapsed with them both on it , Peter crushed the boy for a moment before he rolled off of him, the both couldn’t stop laughing. How would Stiles explain this to his dad? 


End file.
